The new little Malfoy
by UmbraLunae
Summary: A short story about Scorpius recieving his Hogwarts letter.
1. The letter

"Papa! Papa! Look! I got my letter!"

A small eleven year old boy ran into the living room of his parent's house. The boy's father was sat in a velvet green armchair, newspaper in his hands. He looked at the small boy, smiling, and his once cold eyes warm. The brunette walking behind the small boy shared the same loving smile. The young boy was bouncing and as his father placed the paper down, the boy jumped into his father's arms.

Draco Malfoy was proud of his boy, he knew Scorpius would get the letter but he loved the smile on his sons face. Scorpius was the spitting image of his father, he had Draco's sharp face, his blonde hair his blue gray eyes, his high cheekbones, but he had his mother's face, her soft smile, which Astoria had on display right now. Had loving eyes cast on her husband and son, as they shared this moment.

"Papa?" That tone, oh how Draco knew that tone! Scorpius rarely called Draco 'Papa' unless he was excited, or he wanted something, the young boys voice was curious and Draco didn't want to look his boy in the eyes, for he knew the second he did, he'd give in. Scorpius certainly had his father wrapped round his little finger. "Does this mean I'll get a big owl like Zeus? Or a fluffy cat like Sooty?"

"Of course Scorp, whatever you want."

Scorpius jumped up, murmuring something about borrowing Zeus to write letter to Nana Cissy, Draco chuckled and looked into the eyes of his wife.

"He's going to love it at Hogwarts Tori," Draco caught the small smile forming on his wife's lips as he said her nickname, he was one of the few people to get away with Astoria that and Draco loved having that privilege, " You don't need to worry about him you know, there's some good people there."

Astoria could feel the smile getting bigger on her face, of course since the second wizarding war both her and Draco had changed their tune so to speak, before which they were pure blood and Slytherin and if you were anything but you were nothing but scum. That had been a large rivalry between Slytherin and Gryffindor, and it had caused much friction. The golden trio were in Gryffindor and as much as Draco hated to admit it, he had always been jealous at them, one could never tell who one's true friends were in Slytherin and it caused trouble most of the time. Draco had lost his nerve during the last two years of school, Astoria knew this, and he spoke of it rarely to her, speaking of his 6th year brought tears to his eyes, and this would lead to Astoria cradling him in her arms.

Astoria knew of the few people, that taught at Hogwarts, some were still there from when they were children, and some were students that attended the same time as them, despite Astoria being three years younger than Draco, she had always felt a connection would be ridiculed at school for believing this, but Draco was her shining armour, he had been there and cradled her in her moments of tears, Astoria had lost her parents in the second wizarding war.

~~A few days later~~

Draco and Astoria arrived at Malfoy manor at 8pm, half an hour before dinner was due. Draco's mother had taken Scorpius out for the day. Draco knew that his son had his mother, Narcissa, wrapped around his finger, just as Astoria did. Narcissa doted on Astoria, she had always wanted a daughter, and Astoria was like her own flesh and blood. Draco was close to his mother, his father however, was constantly trying to make it up to him and much to Lucious' dismay Draco just felt like he couldn't trust his father. Klunk, the new house elf came in to inform them dinner was at the table and as they sat down Astoria spoke,

"Cissy, you know i love you dearly, but i hope you didn't spend too much on Scorp."

"Now, come on Tori," Draco couldn't help but smile, at warm tones his mother used on his wife's nickname, Narcissa knew how to get away with murder with Astoria, "You know i don't get to see this little man as much as i want to, so i want to spoil him as much as i can especially now he's going to Hogwarts!"

"Yes but Cissy really!"

"Narcissa believed Scorpius would need it and so bought it for him! Why are you complaining Astoria?"

Astoria flinched, Lucious had never been fond of her, and much preferred her sister Daphne. Scorpius knew his grandfather didn't think much of his mother but couldn't see why. He didn't understand, his mother was pleasant and definitely pretty, the young boy saw his mother and grandmother tense up, Narcissa was the first to speak.

"Now Lucious, is that any way to speak to her?"

"Well _Narcissa _i don't see why the girl must question you all the time!"

"STOP IT! JUST STOP IT!" Draco slammed his knife and fork down, "WHY MUST _YOU _ALWAYS DO THIS TO HER? EVERYTIME WE COME HERE, _YOU! YOU ALWAYS HAVE A GO AT TORI!_ JUST LEAVE HER!"

Scorpius glanced at his grandfather and to his father. _Papa is right. Granddad always does this!_ Poor Scorpius! He just didn't understand, and it upset him. He looked at his mother, her head was down and there was a deep frown on her face and her eyes weren't so warm anymore they looked dull. Scorpius didn't like it! He hated it; he sniffed and put his own head down. _Big boys don't cry Scorp!_ The young boy felt a hand on his shoulder and heard Narcissa speak,

"I'll take Scorp out. Klunk!"

Pop!

"Yes Mistress?"

"Klunk could you please take Scorpius' and Astoria's plate through to the study as well as my own"

"Yes mistress."

And with another pop the three plates and the house elf were gone. Lucious looked toward his wife, distaste rolling in his eyes. How she could love for this woman was beyond him! Whatever his son sees in Astoria, he could not see for his self. Narcissa stood, and without a word Astoria did too, her son following the action and going to his mother's side taking her hand gently leading her out of the room, as his grandmother followed. The two Malfoy men were left in the dining room. Draco wanted more than anything, to just settle this the way a young boy would; to hex him. Draco knew he had to settle this like a man, he was no longer a child, and if he had learnt anything from his childhood days it was that he couldn't expect things to just settle, that if he wanted something he would have fight for it.

"Astoria is part of the family now."

"She may be, but it isn't an excuse for her to talk to your mother that way."

"She means nothing by it father! She loves mother..."

"She has a funny way of showing it."

Draco could take it, he got pushed himself up, the chair falling to the ground. His hands slammed down onto the table, _how dare he? How very dare! _Draco saw nothing but red, he loved his father, but his mother more, and Narcissa would speak to Draco if there was a problem, after all his father had put him through how dare he!

"Daphne would never..."

"Don't you dare? Don't you dare compare her to Daphne! She is so much more then Daphne!"

**Sorry to leave it here. But i got others to do as well. Tell me what you think. Never done a next generation Harry Potter story.**


	2. A gift and a visit

**Random little time skip to the day after!**

Scorpius and his mother were sat at the table, breakfast. Scorpius knew he was going to miss his mothers cooking, yes they had house elves but Astoria done all the cooking. And Scorpius was so glad she did, he started to cut into his egg, the golden yolk spilling onto this buttered toast. Astoria smiled, she loved seeing her baby boy getting a good meal inside him, this would definitely be one of the little things she missed about having him here.

"Mama?"

"Scorp, don't talk with your mouth full."

Astoria laughed softly, the young blonde boy knew he was not in any trouble.

"Sorry mama," the young boy stuffed another forkful into his already full mouth, yolk dribbling down his chin, "Why does Grandpa Lucy like auntie Daphne?"

"Well, i suppose she's more," this was always a sensitive for the brunette but she tried her hardest not to show it in front of her son and she wiped the yolk from his chin, "your aunt Daphne is just...do you remember your daddy..."

"Mama! I'm going to Hogwarts he's my dad or my father!"

"Of course he is until you want something!" her son blushed, "Well do you remember when your _father _told you about the wars? How there were people whom wanted to follow the dark lord, and your grandpa Noah had wanted the _perfect pureblood family, dark marks and all?_ Well Daphne was going to go through with it, she _wanted _to."

"And you didn't? That's why Grandpa Lucy doesn't like you?"

_Damn. If Scorpius had figured that much out, what else was playing in his mind?_

"Your Grandpa Lucy just likes Auntie Daphne more," she could see Scorpius trying to make sense of this and she wasn't sure whether she should explain this to him now, _no later, _"So what did nana Cissy get you, huh?"

"Some clothes, shirts and shoes, A few books. We went for ice-cream!"

"Ice-cream! Without me? What did you get?"

"I had...Strawberry with shortbread crumbles and a chocolate flake and white chocolate sauce!"

"That's my favourite! And you didn't bring me any home?"

"I couldn't mama!"

"I bet you could! You just wanted it all for yourself!"

"No! Mama! I swear!"

"Swearing? I should hope not!"

The young boy and his mother looked up; Draco came over, planting a hand on his wife's shoulder giving a gentle squeeze and a tiny kiss on his son's forehead. Astoria stood, getting Draco his breakfast, the same as his son.

"No papa! I wasn't swearing we went for ice-cream, me and nana Cissy, and i..."

"Guess what he got Draco!"

"You didn't!" Draco had a look of mock horror on his face, "you had strawberry ice-cream with shortbread crumble and a chocolate flake and white chocolate sauce didn't you!"

"He did! And i got nothing!"

Draco got up straight away, and went to his wife. Her hand face in his hands, fake sobs erupting from her mouth. Draco took her in his arms, and shook his head at Scorpius, the boy, whom had turned in his chair, done nothing but laugh.

"But papa i couldn't!"

"Don't worry Astoria, we'll use the money for scorp's you know what to get you ice cream!"

"PAPA! WHATS MY YOU KNOW WHAT?"

"Easy Scorp no need to shout! Go upstairs and get ready and you'll soon see!"

Draco had barely finished his sentence and the tiny double had gone racing out of the room. Astoria peered through her fingers, tiny giggles springing from her mouth. Draco cupped his wife's face, her warm eyes gazing into hers, this is why he chose her over Daphne, Astoria was always so warm, she was his light in the dark tunnel, and he lightly kissed her lips.

"Good morning sweetheart."

"Are we really getting his you know what now?"

"Don't worry we'll buy it now, and you can help him a little but he won't get it without supervision."

**Another little break**

Draco and Astoria had Scorp he was blindfolded, and the cheeky boy tried to peek but eventually Draco had clamped his hands over his son's eyes.

"but where are we going?"

"You'll see...oops"

Draco had made his son walk into the shop door. His son laughed, he had the same chime bell laugh as his mother, whom was to the side of her two precious boys and slightly opened the door for them. Once inside draco took his hands off Scorpius, and his son did not touch the blindfold.

"i do belive you can look now young master Malfoy"

It was an old voice, and Scorpius lifted his hand to take the blindfold off, his fingers stumbling slightly, the old man chuckled slight and Draco helped his son take the blindfold off. In front of Scorpius was aisles and aisles of shelves, the old man in front of his, always bowing and smiled at the boy.

"Nice to meet you Scorpius, i'm Ollivander, and you're here to get your first wand!"

The confused look on the boys face was soon replaced by the broadest smile ever, the very same look Draco had on his face when he was told he would not be staying in Azkaban, and would be living with his new wife. The young boy followed the old man into a space in the shop, stopped and waited as Ollivander went to fetch a wand.

"Right first go, master Malfoy. This is oak, 9 inches dragon heart string."

Scorpius took it, flicked and broke a vase! The young boy quickly gave it back. The wand maker brought a few more boxes to the front. The boy took the next one.

"Right now this one is 12 inches. Made from willow, with phoenix feather."

Another flick and another broken vase.

"And this one is 12 and ½ inches. It's made from beach tree, and a unicorn hair, this one is different though, this is the first I've made with a mane hair instead of tail hair!"

Another flick and both vases were suddenly repaired. This was the one. It did not seem possible but the boys smile was even larger. The Malfoys paid for the wand, and went home. Scorpius understood he could have his wand just yet, but spent every living moment with his nose stuck in a book, he was so indulged he did not realise the two newcomers in the study, and jumped so much when he heard the booming voice of his grandfather Noah, Scorp put the book down and ran to him, embracing Noah and Poppy, his grandmother.

"Guess what i got! Mama and papa took me out for my want and i got it! Im reading now so i know how to use it!"

"You'll be taught that at school Scorp, but your papa and i are going to collect something for you tomorrow, we're staying the night."

The young Malfoy family did not see Poppy and Noah much; they now lived in the Netherlands and loved it very much. Noah was a tall man, 6 feet 3inches, he towered over most; His grey hair turning white but his green eyes were full of life. Poppy was smaller at 5 feet 3 inches, her greying hair pulled back in a loose ponytail, her chocolate eyes shared the same warmth as Astoria.

As the evening progressed, they sat in a fire lit room, surrounded with plates of food; cheese, bread grapes and pastries. And other foods, they all sat picking. Draco was on the small velvet sofa with Poppy, Noah in the armchair facing the fire. Astoria sat with Scorpius against the other sofa on the floor. They were all laughing, sharing stories of Hogwarts. Noah had just finished a story of his potions and herbology lessons with Horace Slughorn and Eddie Longbottom, when Astoria started clapping rapidly,

"I've got one! I've got a story.

"Go on mama."

"Well when your father was in his fourth year, there was a competition called the triwzard tournament. And the defence against dark arts teacher, professor moody, and let's say different ideas of punishment. He and your father clashed..." she trailed off and looked at Draco, an evil glint in her eyes.

Draco felt his mouth fall open.

_Oh Merlin. Not THAT story._


	3. Stories and Domestics

**I forgot to say thank you last time to Cassia4u,; Thank you so much for reviewing and putting this story on alert! It means the world to me! :D Here's chapter three.**

_Oh Merlin. Please, please, oh please, please, please! Do not be THAT story, surely she can't be that mean!_

"Well Scorp, the triwizrad tournament was on, and two other schools came to Hogwarts, there was Beaubatons and Durmstrang. And from each school, a champion is picked from the goblet of fire..."

"What's that mama?"

"The goblet of fire is well...a goblet with fire in it," Astoria could not think of any other way to describe it, "If you wanted to be champion for your school, you would write your name on some parchment, and then place it into the goblet. A few weeks later the three champions were picked, there was Fleur Delacour for Beaubatons; Viktor Krum from Durmstrang. Also Cedric Diggory for Hogwarts and then another name came out and it was Harry Potter!"

"But you said only three!"

"There is only supposed to be three but someone had bewitched the goblet. Anyway your father always tormented Harry, and saw this as another opportunity to get to Harry."

"Oh Papa!"

Little Scorpius whined at his father, Noah and Poppy chuckling at Draco, as his mouth opened in mock horror, he was already the bad guy.

_This can only get worse._

"Your father was in the courtyard, sitting with your aunt Daphne and Pansy and Vincent and Gregory and Blaise. I wasn't sat with him, but i was in the courtyard as well. Harry and his two friends came out and your father had very _maturely _made 'Support Cedric, Potter stinks' badges. And pointed this out, he also said that he had made a bet with Grandpa Lucy..."

"What kind of bet?"

"That he was going to die during the first task..."

"Oh papa!"

_Yes. Well done Draco, Scorp definitely thinks you're a villain now._

"Anyway Hermione, one of Harry's friends started to pull harry away, and your father attacked harry when his back was turned, which is not acceptable! And none of us had seen Professor Moody but at that second we all heard him shout "don't attack your enemy whilst his back is turned" and the next thing we knew, Draco had been turned into a ferret!"

The confused look on the little boys face turned into a huge smile. He turned toward his Grandpa as he heard his voice.

"I remember that, Minerva had wrote to us about that. At that moment in time Draco wasn't a student but a ferret!"

Draco ducked his head down as a pink blush crept along his cheeks, and he felt Poppy rubbing his back only he could also hear her chuckling away.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, Scorp?"

"I love you, very much, but you were a bully and you deserved it!"

_Just my luck. He'll never let this go now._

"Alright now my little prince, time for bed!"

"Oh but mama! Just a little longer please!"

"No! It's almost midnight! Bed! Nana Poppy will be here tomorrow and Nana Cissy said she will come as well, now bed!"

Astoria took her little boy upstairs and got him tucked into bed, her son still giggling about the story of his father. She kissed his head and bade him a goodnight, on her way down she saw Draco coming up the stairs, a sour look plastered on his face. She placed a small slightly tanned hand on his elbow stopping him. He did not look at her.

"Draco?"

"I'm just popping to the toilet."

"What's the matter sweetheart?"

"I'd rather you didn't try to set our son against me!"

"Setting him against you? Is this because of that story? Don't be ridiculous! I just thought it would gave him something to think about!"

"about me being put in my place!"

"Well at least he now knows he can't get away with outrageous behaviour! At least now you have taught him something!"

Draco pushed past her.

"Where are you going?"

"I TOLD YOU! To the toilet."

Astoria continued down the stairs, hearing the door bang, entering the living area her parents were in, the two had obviously heard every word. And her mother came up to her, leaning up to Astoria, whom was a few inches taller than her mother. Astoria buried her nose in her mother's grey hair, honey. That familiar smell made her feel better. Her father looked ready to kill, Astoria let go of her mother as her father stood up, hugging him.

"It's okay Papa, he's been on edge lately please just leave it."

"Alright Ria, just for you."

Draco stood outside the door; he had hurt her so much. Why? Why had that story gotten to him so much. Why had he shouted at Tori like that?

"Father?"

Draco looked to the top of stairs, Scorpius stood in his navy bed clothes, the little boy was tired and confused, two wet trails sliding down his cheeks.

"Yes Scorpius?"

"Don't you shout at Mama!"

With that, the young boy went to bed. Draco looked down he couldn't bear it. Gilt, the house elf appeared next to him, and Draco asked him to inform his wife and their guests that he was going to bed.

**Sorry this was so short. **


End file.
